princess of darkness
by momoko15
Summary: well this is basically about vampires and deamons and im new to fanfiction well kinda i really want to hear what you think of this and um i started this last year in the beggining of 9th grade so yea it may seem like a 5 year old wrote it, im getting bett


**Princess of darkness**

Chapter 1 the beginning

_**Hello im Monique, but people call me Mo mo I am skipping English class I can't stand the perverted pedofile anymore ( the pedofile is Mr. Bracken.) He is so weird and sexist. Although I like the guy in back of me, he is nice and gothic im happy. Well I don't care today because im skipping im planning to run away or I don't know. I might go to my favorite café the vampire club(not that im a vampire it's just that I find vampires interesting, my friend and I have gone there since we were 11.) People are always fallowing me im glad there not today well im also surprised. I hate this girl named Jessica she's blonde, sucks in her stomach, looks anorexic, likes the pedofile. I made a list of why I hate her well top ten reasons.**_

_**Top 10 reasons to hate her**_

_**1. She is blonde(dumb blonde I will add)**_

_**2. She wears pink( the evil color that will attack me any moment)**_

_**3. Took my friends away( like I wanted them )**_

_**4. brother likes her (my brother is the devil one way to hate him more)**_

_**5. She thinks she is smart (don't all blondes)**_

_**6. Gets good grades( she cheats I know it)**_

_**7. Copies my best friends tests (see I told you )**_

_**9. Hates vampires or makes fun of them ( she is jealous because she is way worse)**_

_**10. I just hate her (all of thee above)**_

_**Well my brother does talk to her constantly I don't like that . I hate preppie people. I got a cheer two four six eight you're the ones I really hate yes you oh yeah that's you. Hey I just made it up I know it's bad but I love it. Im walking down main street. It's a so-called shortcut, but im walking really slow. I love my outfit, and it is a black mini skirt with black leg loafers with red fishnets' dark red! And a black shirt it's the best I could do, give me a break. Im getting bigger but I like to hibernate. I really had no clue ray worked this day she got me a table and Michael came out with food and drink. I feel like the queen of gothic right know. Its ok I guess just kidding it rocks. I change the subject because they keep telling to go back to school. I say I want to change my hair black, but they say I have wonderful brown hair. Why do friends act so nice when they think differently? I have been wondering that for a while. Today in gym class I was WA running it's a word I made up of walking but saying I was running. Jessica a.k.a. the daughter of satin made fun of my clothing my style and what I like to do. I don't want to recap though it makes me vomit. Although I stayed placid and just didn't listen. All the teachers think she is Mrs. Sunshine and all the girls look up to her. If you scrutinize at her, you would see that she is the demon of darkness. Yet again another thing she took from me DAMN her she should burn in hell. **_

_**My mom says I overreact sometimes with my evil plans, but I don't care. I started walking home and this guy was sitting on my porch he was kinda cute were black jeans with black spikes with an ac dc shirt on. I looked carefully and seen mickey (another kid names Michael.) He sits behind me in English class. "Mickey what are you doing here" I ask. "How come you weren't in English class" he asks me. "Well I didn't feel like going, but you usually never talk to me why know?" I ask him. "Im bored" "oh so you turn on me the darkened person great." I open my door, go inside and see my brother hanging out with Jessica she looks at me and laughs, well giggles actually. (What a mentally retard person can't laugh right she is a poor excuse for a girl.) Michael gives her a mean look and she looks away.**_

_**Mickey is my hero, and my god (I wish I could serve Mickey all day.) I feel someone hit my head and people laughing in the back round and then I blackout. I wake up in the forest with mickey standing over me. I sit and look around, I have no clue where I'm. Mickey just walks around giving me weird looks like he is reading my mind or studying me for an exam. It's bugging me a little, but at least he is looking at me. "Where am I and what happened?" I asked. He didn't say anything but is still looking at me. ( He has the most beautiful eyes.) It thought to my self. He is the prince of darkness and I'm the princess. I don't care how I got here, and I like me and him alone together. I hear a voice I look around. I look back and find that mickey has disappeared. "That's awkward who just walks away?" I question my self. I get up and start walking around. Well I wanted to run away. I look up and see this building (did that just appear there. "Why do things disappear and appear?" **_

_**Im not scared though I like being outside by my self. It would be a different story if mickey was here. He is so kind and gentle I think well that's what I hope. Seeing that building makes me think of a haunted mansion or Dracula's layer it is pretty cool. Looks very mysterious. Green vines cover one side of the mansion. It has an olden feature to it, has a tall black metal gate, some broken windows. I see someone, . . . its Mickey. I start to run towards him, but he is running and I can't catch up. Well that's my workout for gym. The gate is a little opened so I go through. I go up to the door, and there is a big knocker it looks like a dragon or a snake or a bull, it just looks weird. I knock once no answer, knock twice no answer maybe a third time. No one answered I opened the door. It makes that creaky sound like in the horror movies the ones I love.**_

_**I step in and close the door. I hear foot steps so I go up stairs (where I heard them.) Nothing I get knocked out again. I wake up in some bed dark red walls like blood red. Has a black velvet cover it feels so nice like a rabbit or something? Has black curtains? I like this room, but I don't know where I'm ok im kinda getting worried at this point. I get up and find that my leg is tied to the bed. (Why is that there?) I think to myself again. I look out the window ( that's as far as it can reach.) I look out and there is a tall castle ones like in fairy tails. There is a light on and I wonder who lives there. I hear footsteps again.**_

_**So I hurry up and get on the bed and act like im sleeping. ( A little thing I used when my parents come and check up on me so I can stay up late.) The foot steps walk past the door, and then I hear a door shut. Thinking of my parent's made me a little worried, but I had to stay calm, I didn't want to be a damsel in distress. So I began looking around again. **_

_**I Start hear music from evanescence my favorite band. I open the door, and look out. The coast is clear, and then I begin walking down the hall, and the floors start to creek. ( Why do floors' creek when you want to be silent?) I see some stairs, and they spiral down like a circle. ( Why oh why do I have to do this?) I start going down the stairs. I hear some people talking as I get down more and more. Then I see a guy with black spiky hair.**_

_**Maybe its mickey, so I walk down fast like. I stop in front of him, and just glare. My eyes widen with fear, and I can't move. He doesn't have his blue eyes anymore they are black! Then in the corner of my eye I see a guy with blonde hair. "Were, am I, and why am I here?" I ask. "Were going to tell you, but not right know," mickey says. I see a picture on the wall of a family and my eyes start to well with tears. I run up the stairs, and into my room, and on to my bed. " what was that all about . She is such a drama queen." Justin says. " I told you to take the photo down you idiot,"mickey says back. "Oh ok sorry gosh don't be so crude." Justin says jokingly. **_

_**As I lie there on the bed a guy walks in, and startles me. "Who are you, and why am I here?" I ask sounding mad like. "My name is Dylan, and we can't tell you yet why you are here you have to calm down, and sorry your name is um... well I don't remember." he says. " My name is Monique, and im clam ok so tell me." He chuckles a little bit, and shines a bright big smile. I fall back on the bed and stare at the ceiling asking my self what I did wrong to deserve this? " Now you calm." he says " what ... oh ok so why am I here and why was I hit in the head and why was my foot tied to the bed?" I ask him. " Well ok you were hit in the head to be brought here, and you were brought here because you different. Also why your leg was tied to the bed was because Justin was bored. **_

_**I couldn't stop smiling after that last remark it was stupid, but funny. He touches my leg as I start to blush, but then he says im not supposed to leave or go any were. " What about my friends Ray and Michael?" I ask wanting an answer fast. He then gives me more bad news by saying I can't see them anymore. So then I cross my arms making a mad face and not wanting to talk to him. " Why don't you smile you look so beautiful when you smile." I let out a smile, but I hide it so he doesn't know my weakness because that will be bad. **_

_**I feel a chill and get under the covers and cuttle up. Then all of a sudden mickey comes in right when im getting comfortable. " Im going know mickey and be nice." Dylan says to him. He smiles (he has the most straightest and whitest teeth.) The door shuts behind him, and he lays next to me. " sorry about the picture I told Justin to take it down, but I guess he forgot." " oh no it's ok, but this isn't really what I had in plan for a Friday." I said. He then smiles and looks at me and moves a piece of hair that was covering my eyes. He looks into my eyes like he knows what im feeling ( kiss me mickey please.) I think to myself hoping he will. " Why do you cover your eyes?" he asks. " Why do you want to know?" I ask back in a flirting way trying to make him smile again.**_

_**Mickey starts to leave the room. " wait mickey who lives in that castle over there?" I ask him. " no one does." I was about to say there was a light on over there. I didn't though I didn't feel like fighting, and saying I was right. I walk around without them knowing, and looking down every hall, and looking in every room. Hoping they wont pop out and knock me out again. So I go down stairs, and hide around the corner. " Mickey guess what I heard." Justin says. " what did you hear Justin?" " I heard you bit someone at school." I open my eyes wide wondering why he would bite someone. Suddenly im distracted by something it's a glass picture.**_

_**I was surprised because the picture is of a water fountain. A person is taking a drink out of it.(What a weird picture why would they.) Then I get cut off because some one is coming, and there coming from the entrance. So I run to the easiest place I could under the stair case. Surprisingly it was a little boy of age 7, or 8. He kept jumping up and down like he was on a pogo stick. He is talking to Justin, but I can only make out a few words they are saying. Monique... demon... kill...it. If I only knew what it meant. Maybe im a demon, or maybe there going to kill me!! What there going to kill me I can't die. I should run away , but were would I go, or were would I hide.**_

_**Chapter 2 the bad news **_

_**I had no were to go, and then I feel a presence so I turn around, and Justin is standing there. " What are you doing why are you hiding here?" he asks me. He is smiling, and I keep wondering why he is smiling at me. I don't run my body feels frozen I can't move. His eyes are hypnotizing me it feels like, and my legs are getting weak. I can't get side tracked though I have to find a way out. **_

_**Then I start inching away from him, and I ran out the door. I end up on main street and I start walking to the vampire club. I stand out there astonished it's not called the Vampire club any more it is called the pretty pink fashion bug. When I walk in there is a pink fluffy carpet, and I keep wondering if the floor will suck me in. This is a joke im being punked Ashton kutcher should pop out any minute know.**_

_**Then I see a girl wearing a white pants, and a light blue halter top. she has short brown hair about shoulder length. Also white sunglasses with rhinestones on them on top of her head. I walk towards her " Ray is that you?" I ask. " Monique what are you wearing I like that pink sparkly dress you wore yesterday." she says. ( What pink im surprised im not dead yet.)Next I see this guy come out he is also preppie, and it looks like Michael. He goes over to Ray and plants a kiss on her they kiss which feels like an eternity ( Noting is wrong with them kissing just how they are, and what there wearing!) What the hell is wrong with them are they delusional, are they high ? They said they will never wear pink.**_

_**So then I run out the door and start on my way home. I open the door, and I look in the living room my brother , and this other girl is sitting there. (Yes finally he got rid of Jessica.) She turns around it is Jessica. So I walk up to my room still feeling weird about the Jessica thing. My room is all PINK what the hell I hate this room . I walk out to the hall, and into my moms room. I go look out the window . It looks like Justin , and Mickey is out there so I jump off the bed, and run to the door. I open the door, but when I look out no one is there they have disappeared again.**_

_**I start walking down the driveway, and towards the fashion bug. Those guys are nerds and freaks, and they know it. I get up and start walking, and hear some one fallow me. I look behind me, but know one is there, or maybe it's just my imagination. So I walk faster, and faster then they go away the footsteps are no longer heard.**_

_**I run into the woods because when Ray and I were little kids we built a fort. I know for a fact no one will find me there. I climb up the tree, and hide im so quiet. I can't even hear me breath, and all I hear is the crickets , and the toads. I look around no one is there, and I look up because im smart, but no one is there. It's so very quiet I can only hear the rustle of the leaves.**_

_**A couple of hours has passed it is probably ten or twelve at night. I awake from my so called nap, and look around. No one is around actually that is so weird. Suddenly I hear a big BOOM then a flashing light. It makes me wonder what it is, and if it is someone who it is. I look up the tree, and see a guy with spiky hair. It is Mickey, and by the time I get to the branch he was on he has vanished.**_

_**I climbed down the tree, and walked down this scary path.( its not scary it just made the story seem more interesting.) I keep stepping on twigs and leaves. Then I tripped over this log and land on my knees. There is this type of goo on my hands. It looks like blood, but is darker like the blood of a demon. When im walking up the hill I see the house, and I start running towards it. I know it is weird but that is the only civilization there is were there is no pink, and I like it. I run up to the house and Justin and the little boy were standing in front of it. **_

"_**We told you not to leave you will make our town turned around." The little boy says. " You know your not supposed to leave the world will be in trouble." Justin adds. " I don't want to be in a dungeon, or locked up in my room all day." I say. " Come in here know before you put you family in danger." Justin says. My eyes start to water I stomp in and shove him, and the little boy to the side. " ok fine you got what you want know what do I do?" I ask madly.**_

_**I walk up the stairs I hear people talking. " we have an elevator you know." Justin yells up. So I stomp up the rest of the stairs. Also down the hall, and I slam my door. I lie there on my bed sorting out the positives and the negatives of not being outside.**_

_**For the positives I get to be around Justin Dylan, and Mickey which is**_ _**three guys. Another reason is I never have to see another anorexic Jessica. Also I don't have to be around satin a.k.a my brother. Well I tried to ask me mom if we could trade him in for a dog, but we couldn't. I also don't have to go to school so I can stay away from English. Well ok know I sort out the negatives I wont be able to see my friends any more. I wont be able to get my high school diploma so I will be a low life, and be stuck and never finish. I also wont see my mom or dad either like I ever will. **_

_**it seemed about three hours have passed form when I came to the house, and I'm bored. There is nothing to do here, and those guys left so im hear all alone. I haven't seen Dylan either. Maybe he left , but wouldn't I see him?**_

_**I get up and go to the elevator, an decided to walk around the house or mansion. There is a lot of rooms in here I could get lost and know one will find me for weeks. I walk by one room it looks like a dungeon, and I like it. I run up, and jump on it. It has a velvet cover so I fall into a deep sleep. Then I awake with Justin standing over me and I began feeling weird and knowing this is his bed.**_

" _**What are you doing in my bed," he asks. " im sorry I just like it and the covers... there so soft." I say. " Ok, but don't bring any one in here." he says jokingly. I drop my jaw ( how could he say that im not like that.) I get up and walk past him. This time I take the stairs so I don't have to make conversation with him.**_

_**I tip toe down the stairs so no on will hear me. I'm eavesdropping on there conversation. I sit there on the step quieter then a mouse. I hear the beeping of the microwave then I hear pop cans open. "So Justin did you tell Monique that were demons and Dylan is a vampire?" Mickey asks. " no ... I think you should tell her." " why?" " I know a secret you don't know." ( no please don't tell him please.) " Well what's the secret?" " Monique will tell you when she is ready ." Justin says.**_

_**I let out a sigh of relief, and happiness. Then my chain falls off my pants, and on to the floor. I ran really fast stomping the whole way they can hear me I bet. I run into my room lie on my bed, and act like im sleeping. ( I don't know why, but I think it always works.) " So what so you think ?" Mickey asks. " about what?" I ask back. " You know about me Justin, And Justin's little brother. I sit there not waning to say anything because im frightened of what he will do. **_

_**I sit therein my bed all alone because Mickey has left. So I sit there pondering of what the hell am I doing here. He says im different then the rest of those people. Is it because of how I look. Which he is weird, and im always right. I just get mad at the fact that me and my friends cant hang out anymore. Im actually scared, and worried.**_

_**Dustin comes in the room, and sits on the bed by me. " Monique I think you should rest tomorrow also I mean don't get out of bed," he says. " Well of course I can't see anyone anymore did you guys pick me at random?" I ask. "No we just think you different." I start to cry just thinking that I will not be able to see my friends. Dustin starts hugging me, and he wont let go. It feels like we hug for an eternity.**_

_**I then sit there staring at the wall just thinking about what just happened. Then I decided to go to sleep I lay down, and drift into a deep sleep. I wake up, and see Justin in my bed with his arm around my waist. I start to smile because I'm happy. When I get up and look around no one is awake. Justin starts running down the stairs up to Mickey looking worried. "Mickey have you seen Monique I woke up and she wasn't there," " No I haven't seen her, and im positive she is in the house." I walk down the stairs, and I startle Justin, and mickey. " Were have you been?" Justin asks. " I'm a girl and I had to go to the bathroom all girls have to go to the bathroom when they wake up." I say. they sigh of relief in unison . Justin runs up, and hugs me for which felt like and eternity and it also felt odd. **_

_**I push him off, and give him a weird look then I walk away. He walks behind me every step of the way. I look in the fridge, and I seen some red type of juice.( Hmm must be fruit punch.) I take a drink and Mickey, and Justin try to stop me. I spit it out and yell "gross how many days old is this?" " That's not what you think it's." Justin says. " Then what is it?" I ask. " oh." I say before he can say anything. **_

_**I must try to remember that these people aren't humans. I'm sitting at home I would be at school right know. I would be making a nuisance of myself, and being sent out of the hall, or to the principles office. Instead I just sit there bored, and there's not even television. There is just music, what am I supposed to do all day. Today is the first week day I'm here, and for the millionth time it's boring. **_

_**People that I have never met come in and out as they please it keeps getting annoying. I start to feel tears go down my face, and before any one notices I walk up to my room. They hear a scream, but they just ignore it. It is night know and Dustin comes in he smells something bad, something like blood. They all run up to the room I was in. The door was locked so Justin the strong one busted It down. They see me passed out in the bathroom with blood running down my arm.**_

_**Justin's little brother starts crying , and he ran away. " Justin get a wash cloth and put it under hot water Mickey help me pick her up if she is heavy." Justin comes running in with the wash cloth, and Dustin washes the blood off. " wow she is light." Dustin says. He picked me up my head falls back, and my arms fall down. He goes into the room I sleep in, and lays me on the bed. He grabs my arm, and starts licking the blood off, and tries sucking more and more out. I wake up, and start to scream because he flashes me his fangs and I don't know what to do. **_

Chapter 3 mixed feelings

_**You will never make it in this world. You are useless your not responsible or mature, your not fit to be a warrior...**_ "_**Monique hello are you at earth.**_ " "_** huh... oh sorry spaced out for a little bit." ( The truth is when Dustin is talking to me like he is now I can never get the thought out of my head because of what he did.) " Is something wrong... are you okay?" " Nothing is wrong I'm fine." ( I've got to stop thinking about it, but what does he want from me?) **_

_**I cant stop thinking about my mom because her heart is so.. So.. Pure, and my dad that's easy to say... he is an asshole. Who the hell just gets up and decides to walk away from a family?**_ _**All of a sudden there's a blackout (no, no one hit me upside the head just keep reading.) All I hear thump... thump the beating of my heart. Then I hear shifting on the floor board, and it sounds like it has stopped in front of my door. **_

_**The thunder is getting louder, and the lightning is getting stronger. The wind begins to pick up speed, which makes my windows blast open. Then some sort of purple fog that swirls, and the wind is blowing hard enough to make my hair go all over the place. I begin to hear a voice... a familiar, but not distinctive voice. It might be a little kid voice, or a voice at high pitch, but where is the voice coming from, and what does it mean?**_

_**1 2 skip a few 99 ..100**_

_**1 2 skip a few 99 ..100**_

_**1 2 skip a few 99 .. 100**_

_**1 2 skip a few 99 .. 100**_

_**Then it stops... silent.. No sound... nothing, nada. Then the wind begins to whistle, and a face comes at me from out of the fog. Everything begins to fall to the ground like a wrecking ball kept hitting the house. The ceiling starts to cave in. I start to run looking for a safe place to hide. I open a door and it is a closet. I hide way in back, and start to hear a cell phone ring, and it keeps getting louder and louder. Then it's all quiet. And it's very peaceful.**_

_**All of a sudden there is a big BANG fallowed with a loud ROAR !I take out my cell phone and start to call my home phone Ring ring... "Hello Emily here." "Hello mom is that you?" "Monique why are you not at home come home please your brother killed himself because of your disappearance we thought you were kid-napped even worse murdered." Then finally I woke up from the worst possible dream I ever had the best part is that it wasn't real. **_

_**The bad part is that I woke up in a plate full of spaghetti, cos-law, and mashed potatoes. All I can hear is Justin laughing in the back round. " Why didn't ... you guys wake me up. I sit there with tears running down my face. "Well you loo." He stops explaining, and I look up at him. Mickey is standing across from him looking very angry. " Look what you did you fucking retard." He had a lot of rage just coming from his mouth. He makes a fist, and slams it into the table and makes the table slit into two. With splinters of wood and my dinner flying everywhere. **_

_**I start to run once again and hide into my so- called room. However, he corners me, and he brings me into his room. When I walk in there a pentagram is shown on the floor, and candles are on each point. He gestures me to sit down and I do so. He smiles at me, which makes all the stress, and bad moments go away. We sit across from one another connecting by hands, but he begins to chant.**_

_**Earth, fire, air, water**_

_**go together and give us power**_

_**warlocks, demons, vampires, and witches**_

_**go together and give us power **_

_**He repeats this, and makes me join in, and I do join in. At the end he blows out three candles, and when he tells me to I do. "The transformation is complete you have done well for a first timer." Suddenly a blast of air comes through the window. ( The window was closed.) " I think I have awoken the Darkness." " The Dark..n..ess ... what do you mean?" "I think you need to go, go hide know." "Ok" I start to run, but before anything happened I feel myself getting lifted up. Like im levitating, but then I faint at least I think I have fainted. **_

_**I awake in the middle of the night. Also I appear to be in the middle of the circle. ( I guess im a human sacrifice... just kidding.) My throat begins to feel hot and begins to hurt. I start sweating, and my whole body is cramping up. Then the room starts to spin around me. Then I feel a sharp intense pain in my chest were my heart is to be. **_

_**I put my head in between my knees close my eyes, and put my hands over my head. I start to say the ABC's I just did on instinct. My throat clears I can breathe normally know. Also the pain is gone, and the room has stopped playing ring around the Rosie with me. I stand up unsteadily as if my whole body is numb.**_

_**I stumble down the stairs, and I didn't fall. I walk into the dining area, and sit in the only empty chair at the table. " Oh Monique you scared me, and you finally awake." " Ok, but what was that all about... the Darkness." **_

" _**We discussed this Mickey we knew it wasn't a goos idea." Justin says. I look at him confused. I guess he can already tell that I'm confused.**_

" _**Ok first let me explain before you jump to conclusions. I was supposed to turn you into one of us, but instead I think I awoke the Darkness. Remember how I said you were different. It's just that you didn't belong, and I thought it would make it better if you did." It was silent for which felt like 2 hours but was really 3 to 5 minutes. **_

"_**Monique I got to tell you something important, and please don't run ok." my hand start to sweat I know this has to be bad. " Ok ...um... I'm ready I think.. Well ok im ready." Justin intervenes " wait are you sure you want to tell her this it could ruin her life, it could change her forever." "Justin she should know sense she is going to stay with us for a while." Mickey says. " Monique... I'm a warlock , Justin is a demon. His brother Billy is a half breed, and Dustin is a vampire." **_

Chapter 4 the darkness

it felt as if the room began spinning everything was unclear as if it were a minute ago before I got the news. With me there was no scream of horror or tears of fear. It seemed like I was falling down a spinning whole filled with haze and confusion . After that a few things were the same it was about half and half. I had to take care of them, make sure nobody hurt them. Now I know why I couldn't go back to school. When they told me something is after them and now that same something is after me.

What it is I may never know but all I have to do is be cautious. Everyday I wonder how they could survive with what they are and all. I still need to know so many things, but I need to take it one step at a time.


End file.
